The Greatest Man Ever Lived
by holmesapprentice
Summary: Setelah pensiun untuk sekian lama, akhirnya Holmes memutuskan untuk mengundang Watson datang ke kediamannya di Sussex.


**[A/N] Hola! Karena bosen, akhirnya pembantunya Holmes yang satu ini bikin fanfic gaje...**

**Warning: Diksi super sampah abal like usual...**

**Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes adalah milik Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

**Listening To: Ho Hey - The Lumineers**

* * *

Aroma khas kota London menusuk indra penciumanku. Bau campuran antara keringat, air hujan, bau pasar, bahkan darah. Anak-anak dan cucu-cucuku sudah kembali bekerja dan sekolah lagi. Istriku... Kuharap Ia masih ada. Namun tidak begitu kenyataannya. Sungguh, yang kubutuhkan saat ini hanyalah liburan. Di sebuah vila kecil di daerah pedesaan, dimana aku bisa mendengar kicauan burung setiap pagi aku terbangun, dan mendengar suara jangkrik di malam hari saat aku terlelap. Middlesex, Hampshire, atau...

Sussex.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan sahabat lamaku, Sherlock Holmes. Seorang pria yang sudah menghadapi maut tepat di depan batang hidungnya, namun dengan izin Tuhan Ia masih bernapas hari ini. Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya, bahkan hanya untuk mendengar Ia memanggilku "Idiot" sekali lagi. Rindu. Kata singkat yang dapat menjabarkan rasa hatiku yang rumit ini.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan yang sangat halus di pintu ruang kerjaku. "Masuk," kataku. Lalu orang yang telah mengganggu lamunanku itu pun masuk. "Madelaine. Ada apa?" tanyaku kepada pengetuk pintu yang ternyata adalah pelayanku, Madelaine.

"Ada telegram untuk Anda, Tuan," kata Madelaine sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas padaku. "Baiklah. Terima kasih, Madelaine," kataku. Madelaine lalu membungkuk dan keluar dari ruang kerjaku.

Aku lalu membaca telegram itu. "Ya Tuhan!" pekikku tertahan. Beginilah isi telegram tersebut.

_Yang Terhormat_

_Dr. John H. Watson_

_Watsonku tersayang,_

_Bagaimana keadaanmu di London? Aku yakin tidak baik-baik saja. London bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk manula seperti kita._

_Datanglah ke Sussex kapanpun kau mau._

_Sherlock Holmes_

Kebahagiaan yang kurasa sungguh tidak terkira. Aku akan bertemu lagi dengan sahabat baikku. Kami akan bernostalgia bersama, bagaimana aku tersesat dalam hingar bingar kota London, dan bagaimana Stamford; menyelamatkanku dan mempertemukan aku dengan satu-satunya detektif konsultan di dunia, dan bagaimana setelah itu kami mengalami petualangan-petualangan gila.

Sudah cukup dengan mengenang masa lalu, pikirku. Aku lalu mengepak barang-barangku dan berangkat ke stasiun.

* * *

Di perjalanan menuju Sussex, aku tak bisa berhenti membayangkan tentang kawanku. Rasa rindu sudah kami simpan bertahun-tahun, dan ironisnya, selalu aku yang mengatakan "Maaf, aku tidak bisa bertemu sekarang, aku ada urusan." Entah itu praktek, pernikahan anakku, kelahiran cucuku, atau ulang tahun kerabatku. Dan dia selalu berkata, "Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu kau sibuk." Aku bisa membayangkan Ia mengatakannya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, senyum yang tidak mengembang, malah mengerut.

"Tuan? Tuan?" tanya seorang pria membuyarkan lamunanku. "Bolehkah saya duduk di sini?" tanya pria itu sambil menunjuk bangku yang berada di hadapanku. "Oh, ya, tentu saja, silakan duduk," kataku mencoba untuk ramah. Pria itu pun tersenyum. "Terima kasih." Ia lalu duduk di hadapanku.

Pria itu masih muda, kira-kira pertengahan 30-an. Ia memakai kacamata, berkumis, dan berjenggot. Untuk pria seumurnya, Ia sudah termasuk sangat tinggi, sampai-sampai aku curiga Ia menderita gigantisme. Kulitnya kecokelatan karena terbakar matahari, namun masih terlihat tata kramanya, aku yakin dia keturunan Inggris asli.

"Nama saya Shoemaker, Luke Shoemaker. Senang bertemu dengan Anda." Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya. Aku lalu tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangannya dalam genggaman tanganku. "Watson, John Watson."

Shoemaker terkesiap mendengar namaku. "John Watson? Dr. John Hamish Watson? Sungguh suatu kehormatan untuk bertemu dengan Anda!" jerit Shoemaker tertahan sambil menjabat tanganku erat. "Tolong jangan keras-keras," kataku pelan. Shoemaker pun mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Saya adalah penggemar tulisan Anda! Cara Anda menulis, tata bahasa Anda, sungguh mendebarkan!" kata Shoemaker berseri-seri. "Terima kasih," kataku singkat. Kami lalu menoleh ke jendela kereta. Terlihat padang rumput menghijau, langit biru berawan, dan sinar matahari yang bersahabat. "Ah, sungguh indah kehidupan di pedesaan," kata Shoemaker sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi lebih banyak kemungkinan terjadi kejahatan," selaku tanpa berpikir. Ia lalu tersenyum lebih lebar lagi. "Ah, tentu saja! Petualangan Copper Beeches!" katanya bersemangat. Aku lalu tersenyum. "Kau tahu, aku selalu penasaran akan bagaimana kehidupan keluarga Rucastle sekarang. Atau kehidupan Nona Violet Hunter. Anjing itu... kemungkinan besar dia sudah mati, bukan?" kata Shoemaker dengan nada jenaka. Aku pun tertawa.

"Sebenarnya aku juga penasaran. Tapi praktekku semakin sibuk, terkadang juga ada acara keluarga. Jadi aku tak pernah sempat mengulasnya kembali," kataku. Shoemaker pun mengangguk. "Mungkin kau buka saja sebuah acara, tidak usah terlalu mewah, mungkin di sebuah kafe atau bar saja, di bawah langit biru juga bagus, lalu kau juduli acara itu "Reuni Klien Sherlock Holmes"! Pasti banyak yang datang!" kata Shoemaker. Aku lalu tertawa lagi. Pria ini benar-benar tahu cara melawak, pikirku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Sussex?" tanyaku. ":Ah, bukan apa-apa, hanya menjenguk Ibuku yang sudah renta. Sebenarnya aku ingin tinggal saja di Sussex, membuka peternakan, dan merawat Ibuku. Tapi karena kurangnya dana, aku terpaksa bekerja di London sebagai pegawai administrasi."

Shoemaker pun mendesau. "Aku rindu sekali pada Ibuku. Tapi sama denganmu, pekerjaan memaksaku untuk tinggal. Dan kau tahu apa yang selalu dikatakan oleh Ibuku? "Tak apa, bekerjalah yang keras, supaya kau nanti sukses." Sakit hatiku setiap membacanya. Tapi sungguh kasih sayang seorang Ibu, memang tiada duanya."

Senyumanku langsung hilang. Shoemaker mengingatkanku pada Holmes. Ia tak punya istri, tak punya anak, apalagi cucu. Ia hanya punya kawan kesayangannya; kawanan lebah. Aku bisa membayangkan kesepian yang Ia alami. Oh, tunggu... Aku tak bisa. Aku membohongi diriku sendiri kalau aku berkata aku bisa. Pasti rasanya pedih, saat kau memiliki seorang sahabat yang kau anggap saudara sendiri, dengan egoisnya melangkah pergi, memulai hidup baru dan meninggalkan kau sendiri di sana.

Sendirian.

Aku lalu menatap pada Shoemaker. "Kau... pasti sangat menyayangi ibumu ya," kataku. "Ya, Tuan. Ia adalah satu-satunya keluargaku yang masih hidup. Ia selalu menyemangatiku, "Sejahat apapun dunia memperlakukanmu, kau harus tetap mengangkat dagu. Kau harus tunjukkan kekuatan lelaki Inggris yang sebenarnya!'" kata Shoemaker bersemangat. Aku lalu tersenyum.

"Ternyata kita tak jauh berbeda ya..." kataku. "Maksud Anda?" tanya Shoemaker.

Aku tersenyum.

"Mungkin kau kira aku bahagia dengan hidup seperti ini, banyak anak, banyak cucu, penghargaan Order of Merit, dan lain-lain. Tapi tiada sesuatu pun di dunia ini yang bisa kau dapatkan secara gratis. Untuk mendapatkan semua itu, aku harus mengorbankan persahabatanku dengan Sherlock Holmes, pria terhebat yang pernah kutemui." Shoemaker lalu mengerutkan dahinya. "Tapi kan kalian tetap bersahabat..." katanya. Aku menggeleng.

"Kami memang masih bersahabat, tapi tidak seperti dulu lagi. Aku tidak dapat bertualang dengannya lagi, dan aku tahu itu membuatnya sedih. Aku... aku ini kawan yang payah..." kataku sambil menunduk.

Lalu aku merasakan tepukan lembut di bahuku.

"Kau adalah kawan yang terbaik, Watson..." kata Shoemaker yang menepuk punggungku.

"Holmes?"

Shoemaker lalu tersentak. "Apa maksud Anda, Tuan? Apakah Sherlock Holmes ada di kereta ini?" pekik Shoemaker tertahan dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Aku lalu tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Lupakanlah... hanya ilusi," kataku. Kami lalu mengobrol santai hingga akhirnya kereta tiba di Stasiun Sussex. Aku lalu berpisah dengan Shoemaker dan memanggil taksi-kereta untuk menuju rumah Holmes.

* * *

Aku sudah sampai di depan kediaman Holmes. Tapi aneh, kenapa ramai sekali? Bukankah Ia tidak pernah memublikasikan peternakan madunya? Karena penasaran, aku memutuskan untuk masuk.

Aneh sekali, begitu aku masuk ke pekarangannya, banyak orang berpakaian hitam. Wajah mereka semua terlihat sedih, bahkan ada beberapa wanita yang menangis.

"Ah, Anda Dr. John Watson?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya. "Ya, dengan saya sendiri. Ada apa ini? Saya hanya ingin mengunjungi sahabat lama saya! Kenapa jadi begini?" tanyaku. Pria itu lalu menggeleng. "Ikuti aku."

Aku lalu mengikuti pria itu ke dalam rumah Holmes. Ia lalu berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan. Ia menatapku dengan sedih. Ia lalu membuka pintu ruangan itu.

Putih. Seluruh ruangan dihiasi dengan kain putih. Ada sebuah peti kayu yang besar dan sangat panjang di tengah ruangan. Pria itu lalu mendekati peti tersebut. Aku pun mengikutinya.

Sungguh mengejutkan apa yang kulihat. Peti itu adalah peti mati, dengan tulisan "William Sherlock Scott Holmes" di atasnya.

"Tidak... ini tidak mungkin..." gumamku tak percaya. Pria itu lalu membuka peti mati itu untuk membuktikan apa yang kulihat.

Kali ini aku benar-benar tak dapat mempercayai pengelihatanku. Sahabat terbaikku, dengan penampilan seperti biasa; pucat, kurus, tinggi, dan mancung, terbaring tak berdaya dalam peti mati itu. Tapi aneh... Aku bisa melihatnya...

... tersenyum.

"Benar, Dr. Watson. Sherlock Holmes telah meninggal dalam usia 94 tahun," kata pria yang telah menuntunku menuju mimpi buruk ini. "Apa penyebab kematiannya?" tanyaku. "Serangan jantung," jawab pria itu. "Saat ditemukan meninggal, Ia sedang menggenggam surat ini. Surat ini ditujukan padamu, Dr. Watson," kata pria itu sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas itu padaku. Aku lalu membacanya.

_Untuk Dr. John H. Watson_

_Watsonku tersayang, tampaknya kau kesepian belakangan ini. Begitu pula aku. Baru-baru ini, pelayanku, Marie, meninggal. Itu membuat rumahku menjadi kosong. Itulah mengapa aku mengajakmu untuk bertemu._

_Tapi rasanya garing sekali kalau aku tak menyambutmu dengan kejutan. Akhirnya aku pun memutuskan untuk menyamar._

_Ya, Luke Shoemaker itu aku._

_Ya, Watson, aku jadi geli membayangkan wajah kagetmu saat membaca surat ini. Kau pasti bertanya-tanya, bagaimana aku bisa terlihat begitu muda? Bagaimana caranya aku sampai di sini lebih awal daripada kau?_

_Soal penampilanku, tentu saja, riasan yang tepat dapat menyembunyikan kerutan lebih baik dari apapun. Dan soal ketibaanku, aku datang jauh-jauh ke Sussex bukan hanya untuk melamun, Watson. Aku belajar, aku mempelajari jalan-jalan di Sussex, dan mencari jalan-jalan pintas._

_Aku minta maaf tentang perasaanmu. Bukan salahmu untuk menikah. Bukan salahmu untuk memulai hidup yang baru, meskipun itu tanpaku._

_Bukan salahmu untuk melangkah ke depan._

_Salahku, untuk tetap berdiri di sini, menunggumu._

_P.S.:_

_Aku serius tentang "Reuni Klien Sherlock Holmes" itu..._

Aku tak sanggup lagi. Bahkan aku tak sanggup tertawa karena membaca catatan kakinya. Seorang yang telah menyayangiku sebagai sahabat, seorang yang telah memungutku dari keterpurukan, kini telah meninggal dunia.

"Dr. John Watson?" tanya pria itu. "Ya?" tanyaku balik. "Apakah Anda berkenan mengisi pidato dalam pemakaman beliau?" tanya pria itu sambil menatap peti mati Sherlock Holmes. "Dengan senang hati," jawabku.

* * *

"... Apa gunanya seseorang memperoleh seluruh dunia, tetapi ia kehilangan nyawanya." Setelah mengakhiri pembacaan ayat-ayat suci, Pendeta turun dari podium. Aku lalu naik ke atas podium untuk membacakan pidatoku untuk Holmes.

"Salam sejahtera untuk kita semua. Sebelum memulai pidato saya, saya menyatakan duka cita yang sedalam-dalamnya atas meninggalnya William Sherlock Scott Holmes, sang detektif konsultan satu-satunya di dunia."

"Sherlock Holmes adalah seorang pria yang baik, kawan yang baik, warga negara yang baik, dan tak diragukan lagi, detektif terbaik di dunia. Namun sayang, Beliau tak pernah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menjadi suami yang baik maupun ayah yang baik."

"Saya tak ingin berpanjang lebar dengan pidato saya. Menurut saya, Beliau adalah orang terhebat yang pernah saya temui di dunia ini."

"Namun bahkan manusia terhebat,"

"Hanyalah seorang manusia."


End file.
